It's No Secret
by btamamura
Summary: Since they were cubs, Friend Bear and Secret Bear have been close. But, it seems their feelings have shifted beyond friendship. Secret Bear x Friend Bear.


**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the Care Bears or the characters involved, they are the property of American Greetings._

**Notes: **_**Here it is, my very first Care Bears fic. I always thought the first I would write would be about Tenderheart and Love-a-lot, but nope, instead it's about Secret and Friend. This is set during the Nelvana series (Care Bear Family) and includes a reference to the first movie. This contains the pairing of Secret Bear x Friend Bear. If you don't like Care Bears being shipped with each other, then this isn't the place for you. If you don't mind or find it cute, then I hope you enjoy this story.**_

Secret Bear wandered through Care-a-Lot, in search of one bear in particular. He'd been hoping to see her all day, it felt strange being apart from her. He wanted to tell her something special, something only she was allowed to hear.

"Hello, Secret Bear!" Cheer Bear greeted.

He waved and smiled, not one to talk very often, if at all. He made gestures to show he was seeking something or someone.

"You're trying to find someone? Oh, you mean Friend Bear?"

He nodded, glad she understood him.

Cheer looked thoughtful. "Hmm...I haven't seen her today, but I don't think she's on a caring mission, so she must be somewhere in Care-a-Lot. I hope you find her."

He nodded, then waved again as he walked off.

"See ya, Secret Bear!"

He continued seeking out his closest friend, the one bear who'd always been able to understand each and every thing he was saying without words. It had always been like that between them, even when they were just young cubs.

_**It was a time when most of the cubs that had been taken into the care of True Heart Bear and Noble Heart Horse had learned to talk. Most of them were speaking in a near-coherent manner, coherent enough to be understood by their guardians, at least.**_

_**But, one bear refused to say a word. Secret Bear had always been quiet, except for when he'd cry to let his guardians know he was uncomfortable or in need of something...though, compared to the rest of the cubs, he was still rather quiet. **_

_**Friend Bear approached the orange cub and sat beside him. She'd noticed that True Heart had been a bit worried concerning Secret's lack of speech. "Can you talk, Secwet?"**_

_**He nodded.**_

_**"Why don't you?"**_

_**He covered his ears with his paws.**_

_**"Too loud?"**_

_**He nodded again, glad she understood him.**_

_**"But, it's not always too loud. Don't shout, and it's quiet."**_

_**He put a paw to his mouth and shook his head.**_

_**"You don't like to talk?"**_

_**He shook his head again.**_

_**"Okay. It is okay if you don't wanna talk."**_

_**He smiled and hugged her tightly, a sign of thanks and appreciation.**_

_**"But, how will you let evewyone know what you want to say?"**_

_**He looked around, leaned close to her ear and cupped his paws around his mouth as he whispered something into her ear.**_

_**"Oh. That will wowk."**_

_**True Heart had witnessed that, and her worries about Secret faded. **__It seems he's just a lot more quiet than everyone else._

Ever since that day, Secret Bear had noticed that Friend Bear was the only one to have completely understood everything he had to say, and if he couldn't use pantomime to tell her, he'd whisper it into her ear.

He finally found the peach-orange bear he was seeking. He waved his arms wildly and excitedly before running over to her.

She could hear somebody approaching her. She turned and saw her best friend. "Secret Bear!"

He ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly, expressing how happy he was to see her.

Friend smiled and returned the embrace. "How are you today, Secret Bear?"

He pulled back from the embrace, smiled widely and did an okay sign with one of his paws. He then shrugged and gestured to her.

"I'm well, thank you."

His smile would've become wider if possible. He was always happy when Friend Bear was happy. He put a paw to his head.

"You remembered something? What was it?"

He pretended to cradle something in his arms, then pointed to her and himself.

"When we were cubs."

He nodded emphatically and zipped his lips.

"Oh, you mean when everyone else was talking, but you didn't want to."

He nodded again. He then stepped closer to her and whispered something quietly in her ear.

"Of course I can understand everything you say, even if it's without words. Friends are supposed to understand everything their friends are saying."

He smiled and hugged her again.

Friend returned the embrace. She smiled and closed her eyes.

The embrace was broken a minute later. Friend just gazed at Secret, a kind smile on her face. She really was the only one to truly understand him. Try as they might, not all of the Care Bear Family could understand every single thing Secret would try to say, and while he'd normally whisper in Friend's ear if his message wasn't coming across, he found he didn't like whispering into anyone else's ear, one child being the exception.

Friend had noticed as they grew up that there had only been few times she'd been able to hear Secret use his voice loud enough for all to hear. He was quite skilled at making sound effects, so he'd do so if required. There was also the only time he'd ever shouted, it was to encourage a boy named Nicholas to continue holding the book containing an evil spirit closed.

Secret's smile became shy. He pointed to himself, crossed his paws over his heart, then pointed to Friend.

She blushed lightly, the tinge showing through her fur. "I love you too, Secret Bear. But, what brought this on all of a sudden?"

He stepped closer and whispered in her ear again.

"So, remembering everything helped those feelings become stronger?" she whispered in return.

He nodded, his cheeks changing shade as his blush started to show through his fur. He whispered again.

"So, now...oh, I see." She took his paws into hers. "Well then, we'll be beside each other until the end of time. Okay?"

He nodded enthusiastically, excited by the thought. As long as he was with the one bear who'd always understood him, the one bear who he was able to open up completely to, the one bear he loved with all of his heart, then he was happy.

Everyone had noticed that Friend and Secret had become much closer. Love-a-lot Bear would even gush over how adorable they were together. But, it wasn't like nobody saw this coming. After all, it was no secret just how much Secret Bear cared for Friend Bear.


End file.
